I, Zombie
Not to be confused with a level (I, Zombie (Level)) I, Zombie is a group of Puzzle Mode levels in which the player must "plant" zombies (they must be planted behind a line) to overcome cardboard plants and get to the end of each row, where there is a brain that the zombies must eat. The level is over when all of the brains have been eaten. At the beginning of the first level, Crazy Dave tells the player that the zombies want to practice invading houses, and as he didn't want any plants harmed he put cardboard plants on your lawn. Some players believe that Crazy Dave made the plants come to life with his Magic Taco. After every three levels of I, Zombie Endless, a Present, containing a Zen Garden Plant, Chocolate, a money bag with gold coins or a money bag with a diamond usually drops, although it will not always happen. Strategy I, Zombie is a very strategic puzzle game. First you must find ways of getting the brains whether it is using Bungee Zombies to take Sunflowers, Gargantuars to smash them, or other zombies to eat them. Also, the player must have good understanding of the abilities of both plants and zombies. For example, if a row has only a few cardboard Peashooters, it is safe to say that planting a Buckethead Zombie or a Football Zombie will earn you a brain and further you to completing the level. You cannot take back zombies you've placed, so plan wisely according to your amount of sun. Levels There are 10 levels of I, Zombie, which get harder in succession. All of the levels take place in the equivalent of the Night stage of the game, presumably so the player can only get Sun from getting rid of Sunflowers and for the mushrooms to stay awake. *I, Zombie *I, Zombie Too *Can You Dig It? *Totally Nuts *Dead Zeppelin *Me Smash! *ZomBoogie *Three-Hit Wonder *All your brainz r belong to us *I, Zombie Endless Sun Cost Trivia * The I, Zombie games are one of the in-game appearances of Brains, the others being the mini-game Zombiquarium, Versus Mode, and the music video . *"I, Zombie" is a reference to the book I, Robot. *"Three-Hit Wonder" is a reference to the term "One hit wonder" (the number three comes from the number of hits the Imp can take). *The Zombie "seed packets" that you use also say "Bloom and Doom Seed Co.," just like the Plants' seeds. *"All your brainz r belong to us" is a reference to the internet meme "All your base are belong to us". * In the level Me Smash! Gargantuars smash the brains (and a squashed brain image appears on the ground) instead of eating them. * Gargantuars can still throw their Imps in I, Zombie, but this doesn't usually happen; as Gargantuars are only capable of throwing their Imps if they are less than halfway across the lawn and the line marking where zombies can be placed. *The code "dance" makes the Zombies move somewhat faster than usual, so typing dance until you see the Zombies go at their speed limit is a partial advantage. *It is unknown whose brains are there in place of the Lawn Mowers. **Perhaps that these brains were also cardboard cut outs made alive by the Magic Taco. *This is not available in the iPad, or Android versions. *Doing an I, Zombie level without mushrooms (for example the first one) will get you the No Fungus Among Us achivement and is probably the easiest way. *On the DS version, the plants don't look like cardboard and if the player uses Action Replay to give plants rapid fire, the plants are affected. *It is unknown why the Zombies don't eat the brain of the homeowner after reaching the house. This might be because it is a neighbor's house. **However, Crazy Dave states that he put the cardboard plants in front of your house on the first I, Zombie level. **One possibility is that Crazy Dave instead put the cardboard plants in front of a different house that does not have anyone living in it. **Or the zombies are already full by eating the other brains. **It can also be that the house is locked so the Zombies don't come in. ***But then it is unknown why the homeowner didn't do this during Adventure Mode. ***Possibly the zombies will ultimately enter. ***Maybe the home owner has a zombie killing machine near his front door. ***Again, it is unknown why this wasn't used in Adventure Mode. **It can also be that the zombies knew this was only practice and they wanted to wait until the real attack to eat the homeowner's brain. **Perhaps the zombies are not very smart, hence their desire to eat brains. **Perhaps the homeowner is out of the house planting zombies. ***But that will give a Digger Zombie chance to eat the homeowner's brain. **Since the I, Zombie mode is only available after completing the adventure mode (and a party occurs just after, putting a truce between the neighborhood and the zombies), it may mean the reason why no human brain gets eaten is because the truce still holds. **I, Zombie is now availble for IPhone, IPod, and IPad. the 1st level is free, the other 8 and endless are 150,000 coins. better get farming! Category:Puzzle Mode Category:I, Zombie Category:Night Category:Zombies Category:Puzzle